Love Route with Yoosung - Sora Version
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: The MC named 'Sora', finally visited and went to a date with Yoosung. This is my MC's other version.
1. Date

10:00 AM

At Sora's apartment, she's cooking a Filipino dish for lunch in the kitchen. Unexpectedly, her smartphone rang. She quickly took it and checked who's calling. It was Yoosung. Then, she answered.

"YOLO!"

"Hahaha! Sora, is this how you greet me? It's funny like Seven," Yoosung commented with a chuckle.

"Yup! So, what's the stich?" Sora asked.

"Well… I was wondering… Um... Do you have something to do?"

"Hmm? I'm cooking for lunch," she replied with raising a brow.

"Ah! You're cooking?! Man! I want to try some," Yoosung whined.

"Then, you can go to my place," Sora suggested.

Yoosung went silent. Sora waited for his response but she remembered that she's stuck in Rika's place that V told her to stay safe.

"How about going to your place?"

"Wah! For real?! But everyone told you to stay at Rika's apartment. I mean, the 'Unknown' person might doing something terrible to you," Yoosung remembered but worried.

"Jeez! I'm fine. After all, I can fight bad guys and dodge bullets like Matrix. Trust me on that. And also, I know your place. Seven hacked it so that I can go to you," Sora smiled calmly.

"Oh! Alright. Be careful out there," Yoosung said and ended the call.

Sora sighed as she placed her smartphone on the table and continued. In the meantime, she mentioned that he loves cooking. She can share her Filipino dish for him. If he wasn't eating yet and still cooking his lunch, she definitely tries Yoosung's cooking for the first time. If he already ate, then she'll give half of her meal to him on dinner time. She put her Filipino dish in a food container. She wore short, flared green dress, black leather jacket and boots. Lastly, she went outside of her apartment. Rode in the taxi and gave the directions to the driver.

11:00 AM

Yoosung's apartment isn't far away. It was close to the SKY University. His apartment is on the 3rd floor. It was her first time to meet Yoosung in person. What if he dislikes her?She shook her head and tried to think positive. She pressed the doorbell. In two minutes, the door opened and Yoosung showed with his t-shirt, cargo pants and sandals. With an awkward silent, Yoosung stared at her, like seeing her guardian angel.

"Um… Stop starring like that. I'm embarrassed right now," Sora blushed.

"Ah! I'm sorry. It's my first time to see you in real life," Yoosung apologized. "Come in!"

They entered his apartment. Not too big, neither small. It's perfect for one or two persons. The walls are yellow with star stickers. His bedroom has a bed, LOLOL action figures, PC and bookshelves. The kitchen is big with complete cooking materials, stove, oven and microwave for cooking. Last but not the least, the living room can be a dining room in Japanese version.

"What did you brought, Sora?" Yoosung questioned as he saw a food container that she's holding.

"Oh! I made Sinigang hipon. It's a Filipino dish with soup, vegetables and shrimp. Hope you're not allergic to sea food. I like to share this with you. Eating lunch together," Sora answered.

"Really?! Cool! To be honest, I only cooked rice. When you called me and came here, I decided to make desserts. Like, black forest cake. We're going to eat lunch together, just for two," Yoosung agreed.

"What about your family?"

"At work, they didn't go home and concentrate on their jobs. So, I lived here so that I want privacy and I don't want to bother them. Let's eat it!"

They prepared the plates, glasses, forks, spoons, a pot of rice and black forest cake. Yoosung reheated the sinigang hipon into the microwave. They started to eat their lunch together. Somehow, Yoosung felt amazing the taste of the Filipino dish, asking how she did it. Sora replied to him with a smile. The recipe she made is from her father. After they ate the sinigang hipon, Sora enjoyed eating the black forest cake a lot because she loves sweets. Likewise, Yoosung loves to watch Sora, enjoying it. As she noticed him, she felt uneasy that someone is watching.

"Dude… That's weird to look at me," Sora said.

Yoosung chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm happy that you're here."

"I'm here because we're not in a chatroom anymore. Real-life, right?"

"Yeah… Also, I want to ask you…Um…" Yoosung mumbled.

Sora looked at Yoosung with an impatient look. "Spit it out, Yoosung. There's no need to worry about it."

"Can you going out for a date with me?"

As a result, Sora surprised to his question. 'Date? Already?' she thought about it. First date is their first time to meet each other. She doesn't want to say 'no'. Seeing at Yoosung's face, he seems nervous that he wished she said 'yes'. If not, his heart broke and felt into a depression. Sora sighed and smiled.

"That's all? Sure thing. If I head home, I fall asleep or stay online. Anyway, I like to go on a date with you."

Yoosung suddenly astonished. He hugged her. "OMG! I'm glad you agreed. I'm so happy to spend time with you! Just wait here. I'm going to get change," he said cheerfully as he ran up to his bedroom to get change his attire. While waiting for Yoosung, Sora took out her smartphone and activated the RFA chatroom. Zen is online.

*Chatroom*

Sora: "Hello, Zen!"

Zen: "Sora, hi! Happy to see me? "

Sora: "Yeah… But sadly, I stayed in a little. Can I ask you?"

Zen: "Go ahead. ^_^"

Sora: "If Yoosung goes on a date, is he going to be a man?"

Zen: "Oh! Yes. Why you ask that?"

"Sora, I'm done changing my clothes. Let's go!" Yoosung called. He's still wearing his cargo pants but his shirt is white and has a blue hoodie. Additionally, wearing black snickers.

"Okay! Just a sec!" Sora responded as she finished reply to Zen, logging out the RFA. Walked towards to Yoosung as they went out of the house.

*Chatroom*

Sora: "Yoosung is done. I have to go. Bye~"

~Sora left the chatroom~

~707 has entered the chatroom~

707: "Ooooooh! I think Yoosung and Sora are dating today! 8D"

Zen: "Wait? What?! \0o0/"


	2. Movie and Snack Time

1:00 PM

Movie Menu

*Green Inferno*

*Fifty Shades Darker*

*Sword Art Online – Ordinal Scale*

*Barney The Movie*

*Godzilla*

*Deadpool II*

On their first date, they need to decide which of the movies can watch together as a couple. Sora likes genres of horror, adventure, anime and comedy. While, Yoosung likes romance movie.

"I know, let's watch 'Green Inferno', the story of the college students were eaten by the cannibal shenanigans!" Sora suggested with an evil grin.

"Eh! No way! No waaaay!" Yoosung whined, shook his head as disagree like a whiny kid.

Sora snickered. "Just kidding! How about Sword Art Online – Ordinal Scale?" she asked.

"Sure, SAO is an awesome and famous anime. Although, there's a little KiritoXAsuna moments but the virtual reality and fight scenes are incredible," Yoosung answered with excitement.

They bought some movie tickets and popcorn. As they entered the movie theatre, they sat on the seats and watched the movie. Sword Art Online is the famous anime that the players played video game into the virtual world and trapped by the mastermind. Their favourite protagonist, Kirito saved the world and married to his girlfriend, Asuna. All the KiritoXAsuna fans are crazy about it. While watching, Yoosung put his arm around Sora's shoulders, giving her a hug. Sora felt a little embarrassed for his action. Although, it was her first time that someone comforted her. The RFA members or friends knew their relationship. So, she accepted it and leaned on Yoosung's shoulder. After the movie finished, they took a break at the café, having frappe coffee and egg waffles for snack time. Additionally, talking about video games.

"By the way, Sora, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Zen, Seven, Jaehee, Jumin and I talked about ourselves in the chatroom but you didn't talk about yourself lately. I'm kinda curious but I want to know you better," Yoosung explained.

"Oh! I see…" Sora understood him because it's unfair that she kept her personal life to everyone. As much as she's uncomfortable to tell him about her family, she rather gave a short details. "Well, my family and I lived in the Philippines. My mom is a call center agent. While my step dad into my dad is a seaman. I have my half younger brother and sister, which is always off-on situation. I'm here because my job is an encoder," she answered honestly.

"Wow! So, you're the eldest sister among them... Just like Rika," Yoosung commented cheerfully.

Sora twitched to hear what Yoosung said to her. Every time when Yoosung said that Sora is similar to Rika, she offended that she became Rika's replacement. Still, she's still sad for him that he's depress from his cousin's death. All their friends already know that Yoosung and Sora are on a relationship and supported them but they told him to change, move on and be together with Sora. Moving on wasn't that easy because the memory from death or break up is permanent into their minds. It took months to forget about it.

"Yoosung, since we're dating, can we-"

(Calling – The World Ends With You)

Calling

You hear the

Calling

Let me go

Gravity

What's on my shoulder?

"Little by little, I feel a bit better"

Sora's smartphone is ringing. She took out her phone from her shoulder bag and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sora. Can we talk? Only you?" Jaehee called with a question.

"Sure… Yoosung, I need to go the restroom," Sora asked Yoosung for a permission.

"Alright," Yoosung nodded.

Sora got up from the seat and headed straight to the women's restroom. "What is it, Jaehee? Do you have a period or something?"

"That's a weird question but not this week. I saw the chatroom about you're dating with Yoosung," Jaehee said.

"W-w-w-w-what?! Who said that?!" Sora shocked.

"Zen and Seven did. They were very happy that Yoosung finally got a date with you. Mr. Han and I are proud to you two but I'm kinda worried. Did Yoosung say something to you?" Jaehee questioned.

"Yoosung fits the song, 'The Man Can't Be Moved' because he imagined me as his cousin," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Oh my… Listen, we know Yoosung a long time but we're going to talk to him soon. Mr. Han is good with words. Just like what Zen said," Jaehee stated.

"Let Papa Jumin talk to Cutie Yoo-yoo. Okay but I have to say to him soon as well," Sora smiled.

"Alright then, have fun for your date. Good luck," Jaehee said.

"Thanks," Sora thanked as she ended the call. She went back to Yoosung but she noticed that he was texting on his phone. "Wha' cha texting?"

"Hmm? I read the messages from the chatroom," Yoosung replied.

As Sora checked the chatroom from her smartphone, she didn't expected to see this coming.

*Chatroom*

707: "Yoosung became a real prince charming for Sora! 8D"

Zen: "Yup! He's very brave that he showed his true feeling towards her. He deserved it. J"

707: "Yeah!"

Zen: "I hope he didn't think that Sora is Rika."

707: "I saw what you said to him but he's still doing it again. Just like me and Jaehee told him before. The only left is Jumin and Sora."

Zen: "True."

707: "Now, I'm going to adopt the kitten from Jumin. Meow! : 3"

Zen: "Hey! Don't meow me! -"

Sora giggled for Seven teased Zen but suddenly looked up to Yoosung, who went silent to see the conversation. He put back his phone in his pocket.

"We finished snack time, right? We must hurry. There's an amusement today," Yoosung reminded with a smile. He took Sora's hand and ran together.

"Hey! Hey! Not too fast!" Sora warned as she followed. In her thoughts, Yoosung's smile wasn't real because he hid his offensive about the conversation. Furthermore, he wants to peace on his mind with her.


	3. Didn't know Sora

3:00 PM  
*Chatroom*  
Jumin: "So, Yoosung and Sora are dating, yes?"  
707: "YES! lol 8D"  
Jumin: "If I remembered correctly, Sora is inside of Rika's apartment and trapped there by the unknown. So, how did they go on a date?"  
Zen: "Good question. Sora didn't tell me any detail."  
707: "Maybe they play videogames. They're game lovers. "  
Jaehee: "Do you think they play LOLOL? Just like Yoosung always played."  
Zen: "I thought he stopped. :/"  
707: "How about GTA or Trouble In Terrorist Town?"  
Jaehee: "Are those violent games? It wasn't good for the couple."  
707: "It's for fun only. Famous youtubers played them. What about Minecraft?"  
Jumin: "What's Minecraft?"  
707: "A game with full of blocks that use for creativity. \^-^/"  
Jaehee: "You sure love videogames, Seven ;;;"  
707: "Hahaha! Yoosung and I knew. Now, will you excuse me? The Hacker God will go off."  
Zen: "Okay, see you later!"  
Jaehee: "I guess I should go too. Good bye."  
Jumin: "Farewell."  
~707 left the chatroom.~  
~Zen left the chatroom.~  
~Jaehee left the chatroom.~  
~Jumin left the chatroom.~

At 707's room, he sat on his swing chair, placing his hands at his back and leaned down. He felt happy that Yoosung and Sora are happily together in the internet but concerned about Yoosung taught the similarities of Rika and Sora. One thing he remembered, he met a girl with sunglasses that hired by Intelligence Agency GFX. Fortunately, he knew who she is.

*Flashback*

707 walked to the hallway, feeling depressed about Rika's death. Rika is his close friend with V since teenage years. Until, he bumped to a short, black-haired, gothic Lolita with sunglasses, while holding her PSVita.

"Oof!"  
"Ah! Sorry that I bumped you," 707 apologized.  
"No-no! It's cool. I'll be the one who will apologize to you for bumping you," she said.  
"Then, we're even. Sounds like you're new here."  
"Guess you're right. What's your job? What's your name?"  
"I'm 707 EXTREME the Hacker God! Also, a secret agent," 707 grinned.  
The gothic Lolita giggled, covering her lips with her fingertips. "That's a funny but cool codename. We can't reveal our real names. So, it's fine. Hmm… You're a hacker and secret agent. With the combination of the brain and brawl, you can do better."  
"What about you, Misa, Enma Ai, Yuno?"  
"Haha! Those names are from anime but I don't want to tell my codename because everyone's afraid of me."  
"How can I be afraid of you? I only see a princess of darkness."  
"Heehee! You're very funny. I kinda like you as my friend. Anywaay, I have to go. It's a nice knowing you," the gothic Lolita smiled.  
"Yeah, laterz!" 707 waved his hand to her.  
After she left, 707 went back to his room. Searching the girl's profile and information. He doesn't need to hack it because he has an agency account to enter. He found and read the girl's information but his eyes widened open in a shock that the girl is Sora Starbladzer, the serial killer hunter.

*Flashback Ended*

"I wonder how they're doing right now," 707 wondered as he continued his work by typing the reports on his computer.


	4. Amusement Park

6:30 PM  
"WAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! GOD, PLEASE HELP ME! I WANT TO SURVIVE! THERE'S A SOMEONE IN LIFE THAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME! IF I DON'T, TELL MY FAMILY THAT I LOVE THEM! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! AND FOR-"  
"Um… Yoosung, do you think it's overreacting in the roller coaster?"

Yoosung and Sora were riding in the highest and scariest roller coaster, 'Fallen Hell of Doom'. They already rode many fun rides. So, the 'Fallen Hell of Doom' will be the last. Yoosung felt scared about. While, Sora was curious and wanted to do it once.

"I know but… Isn't it too high?" Yoosung asked nervously.  
"We did all the rides and this is the last. If you got in, you'll shout YOLO," Sora suggested.  
"Hmm…Sounds okay," Yoosung shrugged.  
"Nice… Don't worry, I'm positively sure that Rika commented-OH FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Sora didn't continue her sentence because the roller coaster started into a wild fall and speed.  
"YOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOO!" Yoosung shouted from Sora's suggestion.

After the roller coaster ride, all of the people went off the ride.

"Man! This is awesome! Let's do it again," Yoosung smiled cheerfully.  
"N-n-n-n-n-NO! Not fucking doing it again!" Sora panicked as she hugged Yoosung's arm and shivered.  
"Ooookay. Maybe next time. The line crowded anyway. Let's eat some pizza," Yoosung said.

At the food court, Sora sat on the chair, waiting for Yoosung to order pizza and playing her PSVita. Suddenly, a man stepped aside. He was tall and handsome but his seduce action showed.

"Hey, Babe! Wanna hang out with me?" he asked.  
Sora ignored him while focusing on the game.  
"Um… Hello!"  
Still ignored.  
"Sora, I got the Hawaiian pizza pan size and Pepsi Blue that you ordered-" Yoosung noticed a guy that tried to flirt Sora. "Excuse me, what are you doing to my date?" he glared at him.  
"What? Your date? You're just a child with your hideous clothes. Well, she will be my new girlfriend," the man smirked as he moved his hand around Sora's back but Sora immediately grabbed his nuts tighter. He shrieked with pain. On the hand, Yoosung's eyes widened open and jaw dropped.  
"Really, niga. If you lie to my future boyfriend, I'll tear your dong and suck it to your ass," Sora taunted with a devil voice. As she let him go, the man screamed like a girl and ran away like a coward.  
Yoosung placed the meals on the table. "That was cruel. You shouldn't do that," he mumbled.  
"Sorry, my brain pulled the anger trigger. I don't talk to strangers with nasty tricks. Also, you might going to have a hand-in-hand combat," Sora explained.  
"True... I don't want to fight here in public," Yoosung agreed, removing the onions from the pizza.  
"You hate onions?" Sora raised a brow, eating her pizza.  
"Yeah… It tastes really bad," he replied.  
"But why you ate my sinigang hipon with vegetables? Didn't you notice that the onions are the part of the ingredients?" Sora questioned as she's drinking her Pepsi Blue.  
Yoosung stopped and realized of what Sora told him. "Huh? I didn't notice. I think it's so good. You're a great chef," he smiled with a positive attitude.  
"Ah! I am not. I only have 50% skills. Plus, I sometimes burned and failed my cooking," Sora got embarrassed. Her face is red like 707's hair.  
"That's okay. I did that too. Learn my mistakes and fix it again. Practice makes perfect," Yoosung reminded. He unexpectedly rings a bell. On his first time to see Sora's appearance, she's not Rika with long, blonde hair with light green eyes. Mostly, her personality. It matched from her profile picture. Sora has medium long black hair. Her eyes are blue and red. It was very unique to meet a girl with heterochromatic. "Sora, are you born with heterochromatic?"  
"Eh?" Sora starred at Yoosung with a weird silent. A moments later, she realized that she forgot. She took out her foundation powder from her bag. Opened it and looked at the mirror. "Wah! Why you didn't tell me? I forgot my contact lens!" she shocked as she covered her right eye with her hand.  
"I'm sorry but why did you need contact lens? You have a blurry eye sight or sore eyes?"  
"No… I don't like showing my red eye."  
Yoosung held Sora's hand and slowly put down her hand. "Can you… show it to me?"  
Then, Sora did it.  
"They looked beautiful."


	5. I'm not Rika, Love Heals

8:00 PM

The last place that they go is the park. Night sky is dim and dark blue with bright stars like fireflies. Yoosung and Sora lied down on the grass, starring at the stars. Even though, it was their final place and might going home soon.

"Stars are much better than stuff toys from the amusement parks," Sora commented.  
"Yup… Well, you crashed cheating prize booths and gave all the stuff toys to the children… Honestly, I like what you did to cherish them," Yoosung said.  
"Yeah… Just like charity. Like charity," Sora nodded.  
"Rika and I always love to look at the sky… I asked her why she loves V and she replied that because he loves her like the sun in the sky," Yoosung remembered with a sad tone. Misses his cousin, Rika, the great person who made everyone happy.  
"You're very close to her. She's like your best friend and sister in heart," Sora mumbled.  
"True… But she's gone. I'm too lazy to get and spend a lot of time in playing video games. I was doing anything for her… Now, my life changed because you came to RFA. Make our friends laugh and enjoyed the conversation in the chatroom like a family. Even you're very hardworking to invite many guests for the party," Yoosung smiled. Glanced at Sora. "I like you because… You have the similarities like Rika."  
Sora glared at him in the eye as she got up. "I'm going home," she walked away in a haste.  
"Sora?" Yoosung was complicated from Sora's action. He got up and followed her. "What's wrong? Did I say something that I hurt you?" he asked quickly. Trying to reach her hand but Sora slapped his hand.  
She turned around. "Can you just move on already?!" she shouted outrageously.  
"What?"  
"I mean, stop saying Rika all over again! It's annoying!"  
"Wait! What are you saying?!"  
"Our friends told you during the chat room. You love me because I'm just like Rika. Like I do her duty as the party coordinator. Make everyone happy and having parties. But I'm not her. I joined the RFA because I have no choice but to accept it. I'm not even good answering to goddamn guests' questions. It's like Rika controlled or possessed me like a puppet. Reincarnation Rika, me? My ass! I understand that you still love her more than me… I don't know why I love you. I want to refuse it but I can't. My heart is blurring to understand when you're here with me… I… I want to go home!" Sora cried as she ran away.  
"Sora! Wait!" Yoosung shouted.  
Sora kept running, away from him. The truth is she loves him but love is illegal for her. The RFA members and Yoosung didn't know her true identity and her being. Otherwise, 707 is the one that she's a secret agent and a serial killer hunter. If she tells the truth to Yoosung, then he ignores and hates her, just he hates V. As for this day, she made a mistake to yell Yoosung with a harsh truth and felt scared. Maybe on the next day, Yoosung is going to break up with her and Sora accepts without complain. However, her heart shattered in pieces secretly. At the dark alley, Sora tripped and knocked on the ground. Sobbing as she wiped her tears until she heard a scream from the woman. Sora stood up and checked the surrounding. It appeared that the woman was surrounded two men, trying to rape her.

"Please! Don't do this! You can take my cellphone or my money!" the woman begged.  
The two men snickered as they're going to tear her clothes. Subsequently, Sora kicked both men, out of the way. As the men fell down, she helped the woman to get up.  
"You should run! Now!" she yelled.  
"But-"  
"FUCKING RUN NOW!"  
The woman has no choice but to following Sora's command. She ran away as Sora grabbed a pipe to knock the two men down. Unfortunately, she was hit on the head by the man with the baseball bat. Collapsed on the ground, unconscious when her sight blanked. Likewise, she heard an evil laugh.

"Hahahaha! This virgin is hotter than we got!"  
Shit! I have to wake up!  
"Yeah! Let's have a –Ooof!"  
"OI!"  
Huh?  
"Stay away from her!"  
Yoosung?  
"You brat!"  
*punch!*  
"Argh!"

Sora groaned as she woke up. Her vision blurred. Closing and opening her eyes to make her vision clear. Widened open that Yoosung has a black eye on the right eye and hit in the stomach by the man. The other man clasped a butterfly knife to give Yoosung a death wish.

"YOOSUNG!" Sora shocked as she took action. As the man attempted to stab Yoosung, Sora blocked his attack with her left arm, got stabbed through. Even she held her scream, Yoosung affrighted. Her eyes turned into glowing crimson by hatred and suffering. She automatically swung her hand like a blade and cut off the man's head and fell on the ground as the man's neck burst the blood. The other man quivered in fear, releasing Yoosung. He tried to run but greeted by Sora as she sucked his eye sockets and ripped his eyes out. Yoosung covered his mouth, not to scream in the front of them. The man shouted and cursed while punching every walls to fight Sora but she let him alone. As her eyes turned back into icy blue, realized that Yoosung saw her violate action. Yoosung froze for minute. Suddenly, the sounds of siren were loud and coming to their way. Yoosung snapped as he heard that, noticing that Sora stayed in her position, paralyzed for her action. He shook his head as he grabbed Sora's hand.

"C'mon, Sora! We have to get out of here before the police tries to apprehend us!" Yoosung alarmed as they escaped from the crime scene.

10:30 PM

Back at Yoosung's apartment, he gave Sora his shirt for her night gown. He put a medicine and bandage on the wound at her left arm to stop the bleeding. As for Sora, she sat on the bed and went silent.

"Okay! It's done," Yoosung sighed in relief. "The bleeding stopped. I almost panicked to see this in real life."

Sora was dead silent. Yoosung noticed her because of what happened from the two men. He reached her hand.

"Why you shouldn't left me alone?" Sora asked with a low-spirited tone.

Yoosung seemed to realize about her action. The truth is… he hates horror movies because he hates killing innocent people from the horrible killers or creatures. Somehow, the situation is different. Sora decapitated the man and removed the eyes from the other. She harmed bad guys because he saw the whole story that she saved the woman from them and he almost got killed by the man who tried to stab him to death. His family don't want him to die by murder. As well as Rika.

"If I left you alone, I might feel regret, hate myself and lose you. That was a biggest mistake… Since I saved you, you did to make it even… If my life ends by that, you might regret and depress, also our friends and family. You did the reason to stop them," Yoosung replied.

"But I killed people…"

"I don't want someone to report you to the police, even me. Killing is wrong but I want to know you better and your reason… You're right from the start. You're not Rika. That's why you left me. I'm sorry… I shouldn't speak up about that. If I shouldn't say it, we remain stay by our sides and go home together. Or, save the woman, run away from those bastards and tell the police together," Yoosung gazed at Sora. "I love you, Sora. I promise that I will protect you as a man," he smiled. He went closer to Sora as he lifted her chin up. Eyes closed and kissed her on the lips.

Sora felt the kiss from the man she loves for the first time. Felt that she's going to heaven. Yoosung wanted to stop the kiss that he wants Sora to breathe air but Sora continued kissing him passionately and deeply. He didn't mind as he embraced her.


	6. I love you too much

12:00 AM

(I love you too much – Diego Luna, Gustavo Santaolalla)

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much_

All their clothes messed on the floor. The scent of love spread to the bedroom. Sora and Yoosung were tired by love making and lying on the bed. Naked bodies covered with the warm blanket that they shared. Yoosung stroked Sora's hair gentle, singing a lullaby.

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know its right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

Yoosung is not a music actor like Zen but his voice isn't bad. His voice is cute and peaceful. Singing a lullaby made Sora felt a sleep without any nightmare.

 _Heaven knows your name_

 _I've been praying_

 _To have you come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

Sora snuggled him like a teddy bear that she could not let him go.

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

 _I loooooooooove you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours if you love me_

 _As much_

After Yoosung finished his song, he sighed in relief that he saw Sora slept and hugged him. At the end, he kissed on her forehead and slept.


	7. Morning, Chat about the Bomb

9:00 AM

The sun ray shined at Sora that made to wake her up. She groaned and got up from the bed. Seeing Yoosung's and her clothes are on the floor. The moment to check on Yoosung, he's not on her side. Meaning, he woke up early. Sora is too lazy to wear her own clothes because her body limped by the love making activity, as well as her lower part. She wore Yoosung's shirt and went out of the bedroom. By hearing the sizzling oil and aroma of coffee, she knew that Yoosung is cooking a meal for breakfast at the kitchen. Yoosung is cooking fried rice with chopped ham, hotdog and vegetables but he didn't wear any clothes, only his apron. Sora felt aroused when she saw Yoosung's sexiness and pretty butt cheeks. Yoosung turned around with a smile.

"Good morning, Sora! We're going to have omelette today," he said.

"I saw it. I'm kinda excited for your latest omelette," Sora smiled.

"Latest omelette? I'll make the most delicious omelette for you, my love," Yoosung grinned.

Yoosung finished the omelette for two and served them on the table. Sora and Yoosung begun to eat. They enjoyed eating breakfast together as a happy couple. Especially, Sora ate it to make a clean plate, which made Yoosung happy. Before Sora wore her clothes and went home, she went towards to Yoosung, put a black bead bracelet with four, green beads on his right wrist.

"I don't know if you like accessories but I made it for you as a lucky charm," she murmured because she was nervous that he might like her gift.

Yoosung was amazed that his girlfriend made a gift for him with her love. He abruptly kissed her. "This is the best gift from you. Thank you. Oh! I have a gift for you too, Sora," Yoosung went back to his bedroom to get something. After he came back, he placed a heart shaped glow in the dark ring on her ring finger. "I got a prize from the game booth yesterday. I want to give you a stuff toy but you're not a fan of it. You like cool stuffs, right? Especially, you like glowing things," he remembered.

"OMG! Glow in the dark ring! This is cool and unique! I want this so badly. Thanks, Yoosung! I'll keep it for your love!" Sora thanked cheerfully and kissed him in the lips. Yoosung felt blissful as he kissed her back passionately. As the result, he carried Sora back to the bedroom and made love again.

On the next day, there's a horrifying news to every RFA members, except Sora.

*Chatroom*

Jaehee: "What?! You're honestly saying that there's a bomb in Rika's apartment! That means, Sora is in danger!"

707: "Yes! Not only that, the 'Unknown' guy from Mint Eye used her as a bait to get more information from the guests. DX"

Jaehee: "We have to report this to V."

Sora: "If I get out, someone comes in or escape, this place explodes, right? Good thing I didn't go out. I'm calm and clear. :D"

Jaehee: "I do agree. I'm glad that you're confident to have a good side."

While chatting with Jaehee, Sora called 707 on her smartphone.

"Yo! Seven, is that true about the bomb?" she asked.

"It's on the chatroom. Why you asked on the phone?" Seven answered with a serious tone. He was very happy-go-lucky with funny talks in the chatroom but serious in real life.

Sora knew his true 707 because they met each other in the agency, even his birth name. "If Yoosung saw this, he was confused that I dated him in the outside world."

"What do you mean?"

"I went out of the apartment to have lunch and date with him and we didn't know there's a bomb in the apartment the whole time."

"MWOOOOOOO!(WHAAAAAT!)" 707 shocked, brought his happy-go-lucky into awkward shock.

"Um… Sorry, I can't help it. I'm in love with Yoosung all the sudden," Sora mumbled with a blushing face.

"Yeah but I'm very proud for both of you but how can you explain to Yoosung about you got out of the apartment? Rika's apartment is locked with the password."

"Teleportation."

"Teleportation?"

"I have teleportation ability from my realm. Ugh! My powers aren't allow to tell them," Sora panicked.

"Oh! Tell him that he dates with the ghost," 707 suggested.

"Yoosung hates horror movies, you know. Plus, we're surrounded by people. They'll think that Yoosung is from the asylum if I say it," Sora remembered the time that Yoosung loves romance movies and hates horror movie.

"Ow… How about a hologram?"

"Yoosung touched me."

"Make babies?"

"No! Holding hands!"

*Chatroom*

Jaehee: "Probably sure that Mr. Han, Zen and Yoosung noticed out chat about the bomb. Yoosung might freak out that Sora is in danger."

707: "True. He can be Sora's Prince Charming. lol"

Sora: "Prince Charming? So romantic~ still, he needs to stay away from the apartment. I don't want him to explode. Although, talking to him makes me calm. Aaaaah…~ (Sora's in love mode)"

707: "Then, here comes the Lovely Sora. ~ lol"

Jaehee: "Sora, we'll do our best to find the hacker and set off the bomb before the party."

Sora: "Okie dokie. Me is chilling the room and dream the Cinderella: SoraXYoosung version. XD"

707: "lololol let your dreams come true. 8D"

707 left the chatroom.

Jaehee left the chatroom.

Sora left the chatroom.

As an unexpected surprise, Yoosung called to Sora's smartphone.

"Sora, you need to get out of Rika's apartment right now!" he panicked.

"Um… I think the Unknown guy made an automatic lock because he knew that I broke the ," she lied with a laugh nervously.


	8. Conflict between V, Yoosung and Sora

9th day – 7:25 PM

The computer is on. Sora's online, waiting for V and Yoosung. Anxious that she's here to support Yoosung and talk to V. She doesn't care about the bomb or her life because she questioned and guessed the answers by logic and reasons. Also, not good about stop the argument and uncertain of her words are correct. Her elbow is on her table and hand on her forehead, caused of stress.

"What am I going to do? Jaehee, Zen, Jumin and Seven relied on me to help Yoosung. How can I be a perfect girlfriend? It's my first time to do the serious talk," Sora sighed. "I need a music."

7:33 PM

Aue, aue  
We are explorers reading every sign  
We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain  
Aue, aue  
Te fenua, te mālie  
Nā heko hakilia  
We know the way

Sora enjoyed singing Burn my Dread(Persona 3), Dead Girl Walking(The Heathers Musical) and We know the way(Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i). For calm her stress, she's ready to chat. When she checked the chatroom, Yoosung and V are online… in a bad way.

V: "Yoosung, it's been a while."  
Yoosung: "Yes, it's been a while."  
V: "Luciel told me that you need to talk something important."  
Yoosung:"Why there's a bomb at Rika's apartment?"  
V: "That's… I can say anything about this right now."  
Yoosung: "What?! If you can't say anything, try call me on the phone."  
V: "I can't do that."  
Yoosung: "And why?!"  
V: "For security reason…"  
Yoosung: "V, I'm sick of hiding secrets from us! You didn't call me for a private talk. Also, the bomb is in Rika's apartment and Sora trapped in there! As well as you didn't tell me about why Rika killed herself!"  
V: "Calm down,Yoosung. I can explain."  
Yoosung: "How I ever calm down if Sora's in danger?! If you don't have a choice or too late to rescue her, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AND GOING TO LEAVE RFA!"  
Sora: "AUE!AUE! YOOSUNG, I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TALK WHILE I WAS ONLINE! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT TO LISTEN THE MUSIC FOR STRESS RELIEF!  
AUE!AUE! I'M NOT THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND THAT I'M NOT GOOD IN THIS SERIOUS SITUATION! AUUUEEEEE!"  
Yoosung: "Oh! Sora, you're here. Um… You don't need to apologize. Sorry that I made you stress out. And what's aue? :/"  
Sora: "I had no idea. I was listening to Moana songs. Furthermore, I was stress out because I'm not good of being serious about the bomb and the hacker. I wrote all the questions and reasons on my notebook but I'm not sure of my conclusion. I wish I wasn't exist…Wait… Wait! Wait! V, are you there?"  
V: "Yes, I'm still here."  
Sora: "If I'm not exist that I trap in this apartment, then are you going to explode here so that all the information are permanently gone and the hacker can't find it?"  
V: "Yes, Rika requested to Seven that the bomb placed in her apartment. If there's an intruder who will steal information, the bomb will explode. Now, you're there and the hacker changed the code, it's difficult to save you."  
Sora: "Yoosung?"  
Yoosung: "I read it."  
Sora: "Don't say it or I'll kiss you. : l"  
Yoosung: "What do you mean? :/"  
Sora: "My reply to V is long. So, you will wait."  
Yoosung: "Okay?"  
Sora: "To be honest, V. I won't blame you, Seven nor everyone else. Also, Rika's idea about the bomb is fucking ridiculous. I guess the information is very valuable to Rika because it raised money by fundraising through the hosting of parties and used the money for donations. The intruder or the hacker will steal information, the money uses for selfish reason. So, you don't need to worry about me. All we need to do now is to find the hacker and beat the crap out of him to stop stealing information. So, I trust you and all in my heart. And you too, my sexy knight."  
V: "Thank you for the kind words, Sora. We promise to rescue you and continue the party with all of us."  
Yoosung: "I'm worried about you, Sora but I trust you until the end."  
Sora: "Thanks. Anyway, how much the rent of Rika's apartment was?"  
V: "Two million."  
Sora: "TWO MILLION?! THE HELL! This is not an apartment! This is condominium! \0o0/"  
Yoosung: "Actually… One million is for the security, twenty guards, good facilities with shower booth and a bath tub, heat and motion sensors, CCTVs and bulletproof glass."  
Sora: "Pambihira! Kaya mahal ang mga gamit ito! Kayo ay mayaman at ako ay pulubi! (What the hell! That's why all the things are expensive! You all are rich and I am poor!) DX"  
V: "Um… What is she saying?"  
Yoosung: "I don't know. It's my first time to hear her language."  
V: "I see… Yoosung, I know that you still hate me or blame me for all this. I'll meet you there in person."  
Yoosung: "What? I thought you're on a trip."  
V: "I was already done. I'll talk to you soon. Good bye."

~V left the chatroom~

Sora: "Um…Yoosung, are you okay?"  
Yoosung: "Maybe… I'm still blaming him for Rika's death. I mean, there's no evidence for her death. Rika is cheerful, kind and always makes everyone happy… How can she killed herself like that? She isn't mentally ill!"  
Sora: "Maybe she is…"  
Yoosung: "Huh?"  
Sora: "Suicide is the despairing way to stop the depression. Rika is hiding something or her true nature that she hates to reveal anybody. I'm uncertain about the conclusion but that's all I know because I have this before."  
Yoosung: "You did… Can I call you and tell your story? I want to hear from you."  
Sora: "Challenge Accepted."

~Yoosung left the chatroom.~  
~Sora left the chatroom.~


	9. Sora's depression story

p class="MsoNormal"~Yoosung left the chatroom.~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Sora left the chatroom.~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sora called Yoosung while waiting for V./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, you got the call. I'll tell you. It's all started since I was 3suprd/sup year. I met a girl from the art website. Let's say we can call her R. She's a huge fan of Zane from Ninjago and wrote a lot of unfinished fanfic. R and I are the same because we love Zane so much. However, her journals are all about her depression. All the friends and I tried to cure her by positive things but she won't take it. I was very childish to think positive and free her too much. My idea didn't work but we chatted random things. On my senior year, we're on a relationship in seven months. Not good to remember about years but I still remembered the moments. It was better than my asshole ex-boyfriend. Until… We broke up after Valentines' day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yoosung heard sobbing and sniffing. "Sora, I understand you but you can continue when you need time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No,no. I can continue on… The reason is… I fucked up. I went emotional and overreacting…I think. I apologized to her for my actions and want her back. She forgave me but she wanted us to remain as friends. Having second chance didn't work out. A few months, we didn't chat like before and argued often. Then, I realized I fell into despair called 'Depression'. Coming from heart breaks, family problems, financial problem and friends. Cutting my wrist and kill myself is all I wanted in the negative way… I was a big coward for that. So, in the end, I moved on and focused on my studies at college. I graduated, have a job and lived in the apartment alone without disturb. Finally, I met you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sora… You're so strong that you can handle the pain," Yoosung mumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not really… I still have a scar in my heart. Since Rika didn't come back, she's still in your heart because you remembered and loved her. If V comes, you should listen to him careful and don't be a dummy," Sora lectured./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright… Thank you for sharing the story. If you get trouble, I'm here for you," Yoosung reminded. After the chat, he heard the door knocked. "Oh! I think V is here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good. Remember my advice. Bye! Love you!" Sora ended the call. She prayed that the boys will be okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"At Yoosung's apartment, V arrived as he told. Sitting on the chair at the dining room while Yoosung made a cup of coffee. He served the coffee to V./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks, Yoosung. I really miss the coffee that you made," V smiled as he took a sip on the coffee./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're welcome. Although, I can make the coffee even tastier if my cousin was there," Yoosung growled as his arms folded./p  
p class="MsoNormal"V sighed. "Still blaming me. Guess I'm here to show you the truth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Finally! That's what I…waiting…for…" Yoosung was speechless as V removed his sunglasses. Can't believe in his eyes that V's eyes are damaged. Result that he's blind. "V, what? What happened to your eyes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My eyes got damaged by Rika," V answered sadly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh! Rika will never do that! That's insane," Yoosung shocked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We know Rika but she didn't show her true self," V mumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Her true self?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rika suffered from depression, anxiety, paranoia and delusions. She tried her best to prevent it. That's why I proposed to her with all my love and hopes for the better future… Until, Sally was gone. Her condition is getting worse by blaming herself. Therefore, she's more and more out of the world with reality. She reaches a point where she feels as if she is compelled to save everyone as their saviour. I told her that it won't happen and impossible to create her dream. Because of her delusion, she made a harmful things. That's how I became blind and ended her life," V explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yoosung listened to V's true story about Rika. It was unexpected that Rika hid herself from anybody. He wanted to be a veterinarian for saving her animals but it didn't happen that she's gone. His hands clenched into a fists. The tears from his eyes fell on his cheeks. "Rika is so strong-willed but she doesn't want everyone to get worried about her. If she showed it to us, we're always there for her and love her like a family. I even promised to her that I will become a veterinarian. Why,Rika…? Why you did this?" he cried as he sat on the floor and covered his face. V walked towards him and gave him a warm hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"10:12 PM/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Chatroom~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jaehee: "How are V and Yoosung?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"707: "I read their argument but Sora's aue calmed Yoosung. lolol"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zen: "It's coming from the movie, Moana. You really do love music. Right, Sora?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sora: "Yup! For stress relief. Zen, give me your music please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zen: "Sure! ^_^"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sora: "Yaaaaay! 8D"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jaehee: "V is going to talk to Yoosung in privacy. I hope they're alright."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sora: "They will okay. I trust them. As well as I trust you all. :3"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"707: "Aw! I'm happy that we met you. Since you cheered us up, I'm heating up to catch that hacker. Oh! Zen's stalker is related to the 'Unknown' guy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zen: "Really?! I should go to your house just to be safe, Seven."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sora: "Can I kill that stalker with my chainsaw? (evil smirk)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jaehee: "No, it's too violent. ^^;"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"707: "Well, better get back to work. See ya later! Peace out!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~707 left the chatroom.~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zen: "Me too. I better go to Seven's house. Bye!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jaehee: "I too as well. Take care, Sora."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Zen left the chatroom~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Jaehee left the chatroom~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Glad I made them think positive." Sora murmured as she lied on her bed and fell asleep. As her smartphone rang, she answered. "Hello?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sora, sorry to wake you up… V and I were done talking… You're right that Rika's mental illness… I wish I was there," Yoosung mumbled sadly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I knew it," Sora murmured./p  
p class="MsoNormal""V… Knew this more than everyone else. He said that he took care of her and promised that he won't tell anyone about her. If we knew, it might be difficult to help her from her delusion. V's eyes were abused, hurt, causing severe corneal damage by Rika… I cannot believe she did that to him…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Holy shit! Her mental illness is hardcore than mine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I told V that he needs an eye surgery but he didn't want it. He kept it as a punishment from her. I'm still upset now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He needs time, I guess… He hid his depression that's why he acted that he's okay. You need some rest, Love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, Love. I was stress out right now. I'm going to hang up. Sweet dreams, I love you,Sora. Oh! I need to say something. If you're depress, I'll comfort you and go somewhere peaceful. You can cry on my shoulder if you like… So, that's it. Good night," Yoosung hanged up./p 


	10. Tadhana

After Yoosung left the chartroom, Jumin explained to Sora about Rika's and V's situation, Rika's mental illness and V's blindness. He knew V more than everyone else. For Sora, she never doubts to every RFA, especially V. Her character is neutral because she tried her best to be friends with them, support them and helped them but the serious situations like this aren't easy and she let them to find their answers. If they found the right one, she agreed. If the wrong one, she disagreed or said 'it's your decision, not mine,' Futhermore, she cares for Yoosung and stays by his side. In fifteen minutes, Yoosung called by Sora's smartphone and Sora answered.

"So, you left the chartroom… Are you offended?"

"…Yes… I felt like that I'm totally asshole for hating V, distrust our friends and quit RFA."

"Yoosung, chillax. I understand you about being overreacting-no, being emotional and giving negative vibes. But still, you already trust Seven, me and the others, accepting me and moving on from Rika's death. I know you felt bad for V but you're reaching the light to know V's true reasons and forgiveness. Forgiveness isn't easy or hard. If the person that you hate says the truth and apologize to you for what he did, you have to forgive him and move on into a new friendship or not by stuck in the pain in the ass."

Yoosung chuckled to hear Sora's words. "That is so much like you. It's true that every struggles I already solved in a good way. I'm glad that you always stay by my side, as well as you calm me down when I talked to V. Plus, I love to hear your voice again."

"Also my bad mouth, granted… I guess you need to refresh your mind or let you alone for a while in a peaceful matter."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Wait, Yoosung! Don't hung up please. I… I have something to say to you."

"Sure, I won't hang up."

"Can you loudspeaker your phone?"

"Um… Alright?" Yoosung turned the loudspeaker on from his phone. Sora cleared her throat, moved her mouth closer to her smartphone and began to sing.

(Tadhana – Up Dharma Down, English version by The Day Writer)

 _At the unexpected_

 _Meeting of the worlds_

 _There are only a few that connect_

 _And we feel it resonate_

 _Isn't it enough, the pain and all_

 _that I will never let you experience_

 _Your eyes are giving you away_

 _They're screaming for love_

 _Why not pay attention_

 _To the lack of affection?_

 _We are hoping_

 _(No matter if it's) north or south_

 _You are my ending point_

 _And as your refuge_

 _I will be the one to save you_

Sora is too shy to sing for him but she wants to be as her serenade for him. Her voice isn't bad or good. Unsure that Yoosung likes it or not. The song 'Tadhana' is a Filipino love song. Luckily, she translated it so that Yoosung understood it.

 _Where are we headed?_

 _We are barefoot and puzzled_

 _But the storm of fate_

 _Is bringing me to the warmth of your embrace_

 _Why don't you say_

 _What you can't admit?_

 _Are you just going to leave it to the wind?_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _at the whisper of your emotions_

 _I'm here and I'm listening to you..._

 _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._

 _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._

 _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._

 _Whoo... ohhh..._

 _Lalalala..._

Yoosung was amazed for Sora's song. Remembering that he sang a lullaby for her. He smiled that he loved to hear Sora sing for him when he's sad.

"Hello…? Great! I guess you fell asleep from my boring song," Sora muttered.

Yoosung tried to speak up but decided to listen to her in private.

"Nevermind… Yoosung, this song is about we're from other worlds and still love each other no matter what. What if… my realm needs me and I need to sacrifice by leaving you behind and forget about me…? You might hate that and fall into depression again. For me, I'm scared for doing that and regret it… When I entered and became a RFA member, you guys are so funny. We're like a family… The person who reaching me to the light is you… You're nice, cute like a little brother, sweet and gentleman like every girl who dreamed about having a kind boyfriend like you. You are my type… Then, I realized that you suffered from depression… about Rika… The reason why I help you because you help me… You stopped me from commit suicide. So scared about my brutal action towards bad guys but you didn't care about it. Ergo, you love me who I am and I feel peaceful when you're here… Listen, if we lost our memories about each other, our hearts will remember little by little… I love you, Yoosung. You always be my light."

Sora ended the call as Yoosung was speechless.


	11. Healing you by my love

2:23 PM

~Chatroom~

Sora: "Seven… WTF are you thinking?!"

707: "That's my only solution. The hacker and Zen's stalker are the members of Mint Eye. We're going to get the switch to detonate the bomb. I'll go there alone."

Yoosung: "We can't let you do that. It's dangerous. Can you fight?"

707: "Nope."

Sora: "Nope? Dude, you can carry some beat up tools like you're in zombie world. Yoosung played videogames. So, he can fight."

Yoosung: "Um… That's different from visual reality and reality."

707: "That's okay. I can stealth and avoid fighting."

Yoosung: "If that's the case, I'm coming with you too."

Sora: "Yoosung, not you too!"

Yoosung: "I have too. I want to be a better man for you. I don't want to stay in my room and play videogames. All those past days are over. I will help Seven and save you from the bomb… Just believe me and trust me."

Sora: "Of course that I believe and trust you. Don't be reckless, okay? You too, Seven."

707: "Yes, ma'am! Man! I'm getting trouble."

Yoosung: "I'll go to your house. When is the time should we go?"

707: "Ten at night. We're riding on my car. Meet me there."

Sora: "Hope the hacker is not going to kill you. If you two got trapped, I'll go there and bring Elizabeth 3rd to scratch their asses."

Yoosung: "Jumin might not gonna like it if Elizabeth 3rd went missing. ^^;"

707: "I want to play with Elly as a reward. Bye-bye!"

~707 left the chatroom.~

Yoosung: "Sora… I… don't want you to die by the bomb. Just like Rika. I promise that I'll make you safe and I'll be back tomorrow."

Sora: "Yes… Did you still have the bracelet on?"

Yoosung posted a picture of his bracelet on his left wrist that Sora gave it to him.

Yoosung: "This is the proof. It always be my good luck charm. I have to go now. I love you, Sora."

Sora: "I love you too, Yoosung."

~Yoosung left the chatroom.~

Sora sat on her bed and went silent. The bracelet that she made for Yoosung is a real good luck charm with a magic spell from her realm, called 'the sign of healing'. She sighed and waited for Jumin, Jaehee, Zen and V to chat about them. She ate a lot of healthy foods so that her healing power is strong to cure her own wounds. In the morning at the Mint Eye secret hideout, an organization office building is in the forest. Yoosung and 707 hid behind the bushes.

"Whoa! This is the hideout. More like a headquarter," Yoosung surprised.

"Yeah but keep your voice down. We need to sneak in without getting caught. I'll hack the surveillance cameras. While you wait here and I'll give you a signal," 707 ordered as he went closer and hid behind the tree, took out his laptop and hacked.

Yoosung waited for 707. His phone didn't ring because someone doesn't want to disturb their mission, especially Sora. He prayed that their mission is success and Sora will be save. 707 finished the hacking on the surveillance cameras and made a loud meow as his signal. Yoosung went closer to him.

"What was that for? That's dumb," Yoosung commented.

"But that is my favourite signal," 707 pouted.

As they entered the hideout, they went into a computer room that the Mint Eye spied every where in Korean, including Rika's apartment. It was too dark to see the background. Only the monitors are on like nightlights.

"Okay, we'll find the switch and get out of here quickly as possible," 707 said.

"Right!" Yoosung nodded.

Suddenly, the lights are on. The boys turned around and starred at the man, wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it. He has a black choker around his neck, as well as a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist. He has a more modernized version of the Mint Eye symbol tattooed to his right arm.

"Ah! You came. Are you searching for this?" he raised his hand with the switch he held.

"You… You're the 'Unknown' guy who hacked Rika's apartment! Give that switch back!" Yoosung demanded.

The Unknown guy smirked as he ignored Yoosung. "707, you came back for me. How dare you to leave me behind? How dare you to abandon your real name?"

"Did… Did I know you?" 707 confused. Yet, nervous and scared.

"You didn't know. It was a long time. You didn't remember me. How unfortunate. We're always be together."

"Stop! I don't know you!"

"Really? We lived together in an unhealthy household. Our father is a black sheep. Our mother is alcoholic bitch who abused us. Your weak brother believed in you and yet, you left me. What kind of brother are you?!"

"Wait… You're-"

"SEVEN!" Yoosung charged as he bumped at the 'Unknown' guy. The 'Unknown' guy dropped the switch and Yoosung took it in a haste. "Seven, catch!" Yoosung fetched the switch to 707.

707 caught it. "Yoosung!"

"Run! I'll follow you," Yoosung shouted.

They started to run but the 'Unknown' guy stopped one person and the other left out free.

At Rika's apartment, Sora is washing her naked body in her bathtub at the bathroom. Until, she felt many hits on her body as she screamed of pain. She checked her body and realized her body has bruises. No one punched her in her home but she knew why.

"Yoosung got beat up… my god… no…" Sora murmured.

Back at the hideout, Yoosung felt fragile and agony by the bruises and beat up by three henchmen's fists and kicks. The 'Unknown' guy smirked that he snapped his fingers, commanded the henchmen to stop. He crotched down to look at Yoosung.

"You tried to rescue your princess. Every fairy tale has a happy ending but you won't see her again. Sora, was it? She was going to be a better member of this cult but I suddenly changed my mind. You will be a better one. My slave and obey to Magenta," he said.

"What?" Yoosung confused with a weak voice.

"Your dream is to become a vet… I know all about you. Should I start… break your fingers? No, your eye might do," the 'Unknown' Guy sneered as he scratched Yoosung's one, left eye with his sharp fingernail. Made Yoosung screamed. Sora felt the dark pain on her right eye. Dark flames exploded and surrounded Yoosung as a force field. The henchmen and the 'unknown' guy backed away. "The hell! Where are these flames coming from?!" he frightened.

Yoosung got up and punched the 'Unknown' guy in the face as he knocked out. The three henchmen shocked that their leader is unconscious. They raged to attack Yoosung. Yoosung punched at the 1st henchman's stomach, threw the 2nd henchman and kicked the 3rd henchman in the dong.

707 panicked as he ran back to the hideout to save Yoosung. "Yoosung, I'm here to save-Wow! You beat them all. You are Sora's man!" he surprised.

Yoosung felt a little dizzy as he shook his head. The pains from the bruises are going to disappear soon. "Seven, just get out of here and turn the bomb off," he requested.

"Oh! Sure. Let's go back," 707 nodded as they went back to 707. While 707 is driving, Yoosung noticed the pains and the bruises are gone except his left eye shut close.

"All the pain is gone. Just like Zen healed his leg completely," Yoosung wondered.

707 went silent as he knew why Yoosung's bruises are gone.

*Flashback*

~Text messages~

Sora: "Seven, be sure that Yoosung wore his bracelet that I made."

707: "The black bracelet with four, green beads. He still wore it. Why? Is it important?"

Sora: "That bracelet has healing power but different. If Yoosung got hurt or close to death, I'll get all the pain he got and heal him completely like nothing happened."

707: "Oh… That's why. You do know that you're not allowed to use magic or spells, right?"

Sora: "Dark aura power. I don't need magic or spells. I can create potions and lucky charms. The agency knew who I am and they need me temporary."

707: "Yeah… Are you going to tell him?"

Sora: "Not today nor tomorrow. I need time. Just don't tell him that I got hurt, okay?"

707: "Alright."

*End of Flashback*

"Yoosung, can you bring Sora to your apartment?" 707 asked.

"Of course! But why?" Yoosung said.

"After we detonate the bomb, Sora needs your company much safer than the apartment. Plus, she's your girl," 707 explained as YoosungXSora fan boy.

Yoosung chuckled with a blush. They're at Rika's apartment. 707 turned off the switch for the bomb and entered the password. They went in, looking for Sora.

"Sora, I'm here. Where are you?" Yoosung called her out. As he stepped into the bathroom, Sora was lying on the floor. "Sora!" Yoosung gasped as he grabbed a bath robe and put it on Sora's body.

"…Ugh… Yoo…sung…" Sora spoke up weakly.

"Sora, what happened?! Did someone hurt you?"

"No… Not at all… I was sleepless, thinking of you."

"Please don't stay up too late. I'm okay now. Seven said that I should take you to my apartment."

"Okay… I'm going to sleep."

Sora passed off and Yoosung carried her to 707's car. Seven had no idea why Sora fainted but he continued to drive to Yoosung's apartment. Yoosung placed Sora on his bed and put on a warm blanket. He put a thermometer on her mouth to check her fever. While, 707 waited for them as he chatted with the RFA members. Sora groaned as she woke up.

"Sora, hold still," Yoosung took out the thermometer and checked the temperature. "34 percent… You don't have a fever. That's good news," he smiled.

Sora held his hand. "I knew you came back safety."

"Seven and I came back alive. Glad that you think of me. Mostly, you're safe, my love," Yoosung nuzzled on Sora's nose.

"Always believing. Rika is really happy to see you act like my sexy knight," Sora touched his face.

"Sexy? I'm so loving you right now," Yoosung kissed on her lips as Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the french kiss.

"Guys, they calmed down and excited to go the party. Anyway, I'm going to get Sora's-Huh!" 707 didn't finish his sentence because he saw them making love in naked. He ignored them and went out the apartment. And he shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! MY VIRGIN EYES!"


	12. Happy End

At Rika's apartment, 707 sat on the chair and typed his keyboard from his laptop. Detonated the bomb and hacked everything from Rika's history. Suddenly, the blueprints of Mint Eye flew down on his keyboard. 707 was shocked a little as he noticed and took it.

"Why there's some blueprints in Rika's place?" he questioned.

"Because Rika had this a long time," Sora replied as she walked behind 707. Wearing Yoosung's white T-shirt.

"Sora? How did you find this? Also, why are you wearing Yoosung's shirt?"

"From Rika's drawer and my clothes are here."

"Yeah. And you need a bath," 707 mumbled as he read the Mint Eye blueprints. "Rika is hiding something. It's like that she donated the money for building it."

"Guess right, dude. Not just donate it. Mostly, saving some extras... Technically, I'm pretty sure that Rika ain't dead yet," Sora said.

"What?! How can you say that?"

"Rika's time and place are unknown. Of course, V witnessed it but that's not enough story. I investigated every river or beach or ocean to search her aura but she wasn't there. Near or far, I can sense it but Rika's aura is a different story," Sora explained as she packed her things in her bag.

"True. All we do now is to ask V after the party. I need to investigate the Mint Eye again," 707 noted.

"Sure you do. You have hacking skills but I don't trust you when you're alone or near-death," Sora murmured.

"Look! I'm sorry that Yoosung got hurt. I went back to save him," 707 felt guilty.

"I always forgive you as a friend with honest reason but I only have a hard time to trust someone. Glad you didn't tell him about the bracelet," Sora smiled.

"Yeah. I did. Anyway, how are your bruises?" he analysed her from head to toes.

"I'm good. Those fuckers tortured Yoosung totally hard. I wish I was there to rip their balls out," Sora answered irritated.

"It's done, Sora. We didn't do some dirty jobs here," 707 sighed. Then, his cellphone rang as he answered it. "Hello? Oh! MC, glad you called... Oh! Nothing, babe. Just searching random stuffs for fun... So, what dress are you going to wear?... Red one. Haha! Is it because of my awesome hair or our power of love?... I miss your laugh because you cheered me up... See ya at the party... I love you more," 707 smiled as he ended the call.

Sora showed her goofy smile or :3. "Who's calling you?"

707 sighed. "Mina Chan or MC for short. She's my girlfriend."

"Oooooh! ~ Girlfriend, eh? You rule breaker! I thought having lovers aren't allowed for secret agents like us," Sora laughed as she patted him on the back.

"Oof! I know that. I want to break up with her but I can't," 707 muttered.

"Say whaaaat?! Why?" Sora asked with a shock.

"Well, she's always there for me... Dating with me in three years... And be patience with me because of our work. In the dangerous situation like what happened at the Mint Eye, I don't want to let anyone harm her, just like my own mother abused my brother and I felt useless to protect her," he mumbled sadly.

"Don't say that... Every human beings made their decisions. Yoosung wanted to go with you to save me from the bomb and succeed to shut the fucking bomb. As well as I decided to make a spell for his safety and respect his decision. Even though, I was afraid that the Mint Eye gang kicked him but he didn't give up and fight like a man... Um... Not accepting bruises and scars like a reckless badass. Bravery, having high hopes, think positive and believe in God are the tips becoming a man," Sora reminded.

"So, you trust him."

"With his decision and my support, yeah. However, the life and death decision game causes my period bursts."

"I see. That's why you preferred to be alone as an assassin. I understood that," 707 nodded.

"Very well. I'm off. Yoosung might looking for me. See ya tomorrow at the party," Sora saluted as her teleportation is ready. Before she left.

"Sora, don't forget our deal," 707 remembered. "Make a gift for MC. I paid the things you need, right?"

"As a favour or deal, no prob," Sora smiled as she disappeared with a flashing light. Sent back at Yoosung's apartment.

On the eleventh day, it is the day of the party. Sora and Yoosung ate pancakes together while checking their emails.

"Whoa! Fuck me gently with the chainsaw! We have thirty-three guests to go to the party," Sora dumbfounded.

"You're pretty amazing being a party coordinator," Yoosung smiled as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"Not really. I kinda gave the wrong response sometimes. At least, it's a higher number than nine or ten. Both our friends like or dislike to invite someone. My goal is to invite more guests than nothing," Sora memorised.

"Correct!" Yoosung agreed cheerfully. While looking the texts from the chatroom, he spitted his hot cocoa like the comedy show that a man shocked with tremendous spit of coffee. "Sora, why did you say that on the chatroom?!" he shouted with his face turned red.

Sora raised a brow. "About what?" she confused. Checking her smartphone.

~Chatroom~

Zen: "I'm glad that you two are safe. Next time, I'll join you soon. T_T"  
707: "Well, you know that it's cautious to go there. Besides, you don't want to beat up like Yoosung."  
Yoosung: "He's right, Zen. Even on my eye and face. :/"  
Zen: "I will try my best to avoid hitting on my handsome face."  
Sora: "Are fighting skills part of the acting?"  
Zen: "Yes but only if the play is an action play."  
Sora: "Sounds cool. If you boys go into that and get wreck again, I'll cut your nuts and you'll never have make love again."  
Zen: "O_O"  
707: "O_O"

"Is it too dirty?" Sora asked.

"No, you're scary. I was a-okay yesterday," Yoosung replied.

"It's a threat but not a real thing. I was worried about you and the others. Since you freed me, I'm the one to kill those assholes for you," Sora said.

"Heehee! You're my yandere girlfriend," Yoosung chuckled nervously.

"I'll be your Yuno and you're my Yuuki," Sora smiled with a wink.

12:00 PM

All the guests were arrived. Jaehee was standing to make the attendants. She wore a brown sheath dress with white blazers and white high heels.

"Welcome to the party. Please state your name," she said. As she looked up, she surprised.

Yoosung and Sora arrived with their RFA ID pass. Yoosung wore long sleeves, dark blue polo shirt with yellow bowtie, brown pants and black leather shoes. While Sora wore above-the-knee black gothic dress with red rose accents, red ribbon for her hair, fishnet stockings and black boots with rose design. They are holding hands like a couple.

"Yoosung, Sora, you made it. You two looked stunning today," Jaehee smiled.

"Thanks, Jaehee," Sora bowed as a Japanese tradition.

Zen appeared with his white coat with white sash, black pants and shoes. He's more like a prince than a celebrity. "Hello, Jaehee, Yoosung. Whoa! Sora, is that really you? No wonder you like black. You're so cute wearing your gothic lolita dress," Zen amazed.

"Thanks, Zen," Sora grinned happily.

"You finally meet in person, Sora," A calm voice spoke. It was coming from Jumin with his expensive gentleman tuxedo.

"Whooooa! Jumin, looking good with the tuxedo," Sora surprised.

"Thank you for the comment," Jumin thanked.

"Yo! What's up, everybody!" 707 greeted, wearing black polo shirt, white vest with red accent, black pants and leather shoes. He brought his girlfriend, MC in long, cocktail dress.

"So, you must be MC. Hi! I'm Sora. Welcome to the party," Sora greeted with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much. Nice to me you all as well," MC smiled.

"Yoosung and Seven are so lucky. I'm jealous," Zen mumbled.

"But at least, I invited your fan club and workers," Sora said.

"Everyone, welcome and thank you for coming here to this memorial party."

Everyone heard the speech from the stage. They turned their heads that it was V.

"My fiancée and founder of RFA, Rika invited many guests for the wonderful party and donated money for charity. It's been one and half a year that she passed away but her mission lives on as me and the members of RFA continue with or without success. Everyone changed after her death. Until, a new member and party coordinator, Sora made a better future for all of us. Thanks to her, you are all here. Sora, can you give a speech."

"S-s-s-Speech!" Sora startled.

Yoosung patted her shoulders. "We're here for you, Sora. A small speech from the heart is alright," he reminded.

Sora sighed as she stepped to the stage, closer the microphone on her lips. "Um... Hiya people! Thanks for coming... Um... I didn't know all the history about her but all my friends said that Rika is very special. Just like her cousin and my boyfriend, Yoosung said, she's a magician who makes everyone happy. It's despondent that she's not here to this world but her existence isn't dead. She's a ghost, angel, reincarnation person or anything else. To me, our minds still remember her and the lessons we learn from her. Additionally, our hearts still love her whenever she goes and we never ever forget her. That's a reminder if we lost someone and you need to be strong because God will take care of them for you and they will watch over you... Thank you," she ended her speech.

All the guests, RFA members and Yoosung gave her applaud. As Sora walked down the stage, the guests gave great comments about her speech. Sora smiled and thanked to them kindly. Anyhow, she seems uneasy to talk to them that she doesn't know. Only Yoosung made her better. After talking to the guests, she walked to the balcony to meet up with 707. 707 is sipping his favourite Ph D. Pepper soda.

"Did you order a drink?" Sora questioned with a smile, her hand placed on her hip.

"I don't like coffee, wine or alcoholic drinks here. Good thing, they have soft drinks," 707 answered.

"I should buy a cocktail drink here. Oh! By the way," Sora took out two half yellow star with tiny half heart pendants and black cords for the necklaces. "Do you remember that I asked you about where are you and your future bride marry? Space station, right? The yellow star is the wishing star and the heart is love. When you combine them together, you know what I mean."

"It's cute. MC will love it. Thanks. Although, I can't wear mine," 707 said.

"You wore a cross. You can keep it on your pocket or make a keychain for car keys," Sora suggested.

"You have a lot of ideas... Say, where's Yoosung?" 707 raised a brow.

"Huh?! Holy shit! I wonder where he is. I shouldn't-"

The lights turned off as the stars spotlights went on with the music on.

(Tadhana – Up Dharma Down, English version by The Day Writer)

Sora heard that song before. Of course she heard it. The song is when she sang for Yoosung. She entered back to the party as the other couples waltzed to a slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" Jumin asked as he let out a hand.

"Um... Sure. I better ask Yoosung-"

"I already asked his permission."

Sora and Jumin danced in the middle of the dance floor. Unfortunately, Sora felt uncomfortable that she danced someone, making her boyfriend jealous.

 _At the unexpected_ _  
_ _Meeting of the worlds_ _  
_ _There are only a few that connect_ _  
_ _And we feel it resonate_

"You know, when we first met, I thought you're a stranger but we all spent each other as friends. I delighted that V joined you here. As well as Yoosung changed for who you are. The party is successful because of you," Jumin said as he gave a red rose to Sora and left.

"Huh? Jumin?" Sora confused.

 _Isn't it enough, the pain and all_ _  
_ _that I will never let you experience_ _  
_ _Your eyes are giving you away_ _  
_ _They're screaming for love_

"He knows that I'm next," she heard from her behind that Zen smiled for the next dance.

"Um... Is this a debut or something?"

"Haha! Nope. Let's dance a little," Zen danced with her. "Remembered the chats? You're an awesome person that you have a crazy talk. You accepted all the guests that we requested... Also that trust fund jerk invited the cats," he murmured.

"Sorry. I'm just doing my duty," Sora giggled nervously.

"That's alright. The important is that Yoosung moved on from Rika's death and be by his side. Well, Seven will be next," Zen smiled happily as he gave her another red rose and lend her hand to 707.

 _Why not pay attention_ _  
_ _To the lack of affection?_ _  
_ _We are hoping_ _  
_ _(No matter if it's) north or south_ _  
_ _You are my ending point_ _  
_ _And as your refuge_ _  
_ _I will be the one to save you_

"Peekabo!" 707 greeted cheerfully.

"Seven! You too? Is MC jealous about this?" Sora questioned.

"Nope, she's the last dance after you. I'm going to give her a gift soon," 707 winked with a smile. "Seriously, Sora. You love Yoosung deeply. Support him. Calm him down and trust his decision. You don't need a sign of healing spell for his protection and get hurt yourself. The only best medicines are love and understanding. Some men can be reckless but they want to protect their loved ones more. Remember, God blesses us for our lives."

"Thanks, Saeyoung," Sora thanked by using 707's real name.

707 did the same as Jumin and Zen and bowed like a gentleman. "It's all yours, lover boy. Chao!" then, he went to MC.

Sora turned around with a smile. "Yoosung, is this your plan of being... romantic?" she stupefied as Yoosung brought forty-seven red roses.

 _Where are we headed?_ _  
_ _We are barefoot and puzzled_ _  
_ _But the storm of fate_ _  
_ _Is bringing me to the warmth of your embrace_

"Yes... Jumin, Zen and Seven gave you three roses. Add forty-seven roses equal fifty roses for unconditional love. Sora, I know you're not Rika but all I know that you're my guardian angel from the heaven who changed my life. Accepted the past, moved on and forgave the person. It was like tadhana. No matter how far you are, you're remain by my side. Sora, we're not in a chatroom but can I court you as my girlfriend for real?" Yoosung asked as he gave the bouquet of roses to Sora.

Sora blushed as Yoosung confessed to her in the romantic moments. They did confess their feelings before but she lied to him about she used her clone to date him. Sora placed the bouquet slowly on the floor gently and looked up to him. "What if I denied it?"

Yoosung felt nervous if she asked that question for the first time. He doesn't have the experience about break ups in reality. Only in the romantic movies he learned. Break ups are agonizing but it depends on their reasons. "If you said 'no', I'll accept it. You may have your reason but I won't force you. My friends told me that break ups are painful and your love never comes back. I guess we can be friends without hard feelings, right?"

"True... To be honest, Yoosung. 'No' is not my answer and we're not breaking up."

"Huh? Then, what is your answer?"

"This?" Sora jumped and hugged Yoosung with sweet kiss on his lips. Yoosung's eyes widened open as he felt a bombshell answer from his girlfriend. He accepted her hug and kissed passionately. All their friends and guests cheered for the new couple.

 _Why don't you say_ _  
_ _What you can't admit?_ _  
_ _Are you just going to leave it to the wind?_ _  
_ _Don't be afraid_ _  
_ _at the whisper of your emotions_ _  
_ _I'm here and I'm listening to you..._ __

 _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._ _  
_ _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._ _  
_ _Whoo... oohh... ho... ooohh..._ _  
_ _Whoo... ohhh..._ __

 _Lalalala..._

'Action is louder than words'. As a conclusion, Sora took the action to reply to Yoosung.

A kiss means 'yes'.

THE END


End file.
